


Tell me it's okay to be happy now (Because i'm happy now)

by sunflowerawsten



Series: Little!Awsten Oneshots [1]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver/daddy!geoff, little!awsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerawsten/pseuds/sunflowerawsten
Summary: Warped Tour can be stressful, and Geoff knows just what Awsten needs
Relationships: Awsten Knight & Geoff Wigington, Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Series: Little!Awsten Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785991
Kudos: 10





	Tell me it's okay to be happy now (Because i'm happy now)

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from ‘Tell Me It’s Okay’ by Paramore

It was about half-way through Warped Tour 2018 when the Waterparks guys met up All Time Low, As It is, The Maine and Palaye Royale (they're just my favourite bands that played there :/ ) for the night. They didn't have to play any shows the next day and it's fair to say that many people were using that to their advantage to get completely shitfaced. 

It was about an hour into the evening when Geoff noticed that Awsten hadn't been engaged in the conversation much and hadn't moved his gaze from playing with a loose thread on his sweater. 

"Do you want to go somewhere else, angel?" Geoff whispered over to Awsten and he nodded

"Me and Aws are just gonna head back to the bus" Geoff announced, standing up and Awsten copying his actions

Jawn smirked "Yeah, we all know what that means"

Geoff rolled his eyes "Don't come back for a while then"

They both said their goodbyes and Geoff took Awsten's hand in his as they took the short walk back to the bus park

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" 

Awsten shrugged and shuffled his feet a bit as they walked 

"Are you tired?" Awsten shook his head

"Ill?" he shook again

Geoff stopped walking and stood directly in front of him, making Awsten look up as Geoff was quite a bit taller than him

"Stressed?" It was a moment before Awsten shrugged "It's okay, sweetheart. You can talk to me"

"I miss home" he admitted

"I miss home too, but this is fun" Awsten nodded and Geoff pressed a quick kiss to his lips "I know how to cheer you up" 

Suddenly, Awsten felt himself being picked up by the waist and was now hanging over Geoff's shoulder

"Geoffy, stop" Awsten squealed, hitting his back lightly

"Why? Don't you like me carrying you?" Geoff smirked

"I didn't say that"

Geoff laughed and carried him back to the bus, only dropping him when he unlocked the door

Awsten immediately kicked off his shoes and ran to sit on the sofa, giggling slightly

"I-I feel little now" he admitted as Geoff closed the door

"I know, angel. You can be little now, it's just us" Awsten smiled and Geoff went to the kitchen to make up a drink for him "How little do you feel now?"

"Five!" Awsten said, holding up that many fingers 

"Alright, little one, what do you want to do?"

Awsten thought for a moment before looking up at Geoff softly

"Cuddles"

"Do you want to change into comfier clothes?" Awsten nodded and rushed into the back of the bus. Geoff smiled and grabbed blankets that they kept towards the front of the bus, including Awsten's favorite pink, fluffy one. 

Everyone on the bus knew that Awsten was a little and, although they didn't really understand it, supported him fully. However, Geoff knew that he wasn't very comfortable going into littlespace around them, making the stressful tour life a vicious and damaging cycle. 

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Geoff asked when Awsten had returned, cat stuffie in his arms

"Can I choose?" Awsten asked excitedly and Geoff nodded

"Beauty and the Beast!" Awsten exclaimed and gave the DVD to Geoff to put on

"Can Kitty watch as well?" Awsten asked as he curled into Geoff's side 

"Of course she can" Geoff handed him the sippy cup "There you go, warm milk and honey"

"Thank you, daddy" Awsten replied as the movie started, Awsten smiling all the way through

"Are you sleepy?" Geoff whispered about half-way through as he saw Awsten desperately trying to keep his eyes open

Awsten shook his head but stifled a yawn 

"I think you are," he said, tickling his sides lightly

" 'm not, daddy" Awsten pleaded

It was only another 3 minutes before Awsten had dozed off again.

"Come on, little one. Let's get you to bed"

Geoff slowly led Awsten to his bunk, tucking him in under the covers

"Stay?" Awsten asked

"Baby, we can't both fit in one bunk" Geoff tried to reason with him

Awsten pouted and opened his eyes wide and innocent "Please, daddy?"

"Alright, budge up a little"

Awsten smiled as Geoff laid next to him and quickly curled into his side

"Night-night, angel" Geoff said, pressing a quick kiss to Awsten's forehead

Awsten hummed and shoved the cat stuffie up towards him "Say goodnight to Kitty"

Geoff smiled and gave the soft toy a kiss as well "Night-night, Kitty"


End file.
